


Kokichi Ouma x reader Headcanons (REQUESTS OPEN)

by Genderfluid_insomniac



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_insomniac/pseuds/Genderfluid_insomniac
Summary: Here are some kokichi and reader headcanons! I got bored and started writing some so let me know if you want more of this or a different character!Enjoy!- Ashe
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Kokichi Ouma x reader Headcanons (REQUESTS OPEN)

• possessive like if you are talking to someone and he is jealous he will come up behind you and wrap his arms around you. no matter who is it he will not hesitate to show people that you’re taken by him.

• also if you are having a bad episode or an anxiety attack he will find you and comfort you (if the door is locked he can easily pick it). Talking you through whatever you going through and confirming that he’s not lying, telling you positive affirmation. 

• On the reverse side of it, if he is having an episode he will deal with it himself without anyone knowing (like masking it), and despite the fact that he knows you care about him will shut you out. If it's something really bad then he will find you or pick the lock in your room and wait for you there to talk privately. Comforting him through all his problems or what he is suffering through or just enjoying your company.

• if you called him or FaceTimed him and you needed to get dressed, with him seeing only glances of your arms and clothes being tossed would start complaining about how he can’t see what you’re doing and would start to tease you in order to get a reaction out of you. After you finish changing and act like nothing happened he would either keep teasing or end the call and come to your location. 

• he would definitely love to play pranks or jokes on both you and other people with little to no harm. most likely he will give you hints or drag you out of them if he feels it's too harsh or doesn't want you on the receiving end.

• if your doing work there is no way you will get anything done because he will be constantly trying to get your attention and distract you. If you get distracted he will try to keep you from doing work which will make him so happy because he is getting your full attention all to himself. 

• most of the time if you are actually doing work and cannot get distracted then he will respect that and try not to disturb you but still will fidget or play with your hair (doesn't matter the length) and whatever jewelry or anything lose you have on. 

• After you or he are done with work then you too will spend some quality time together maybe cuddling or planning jokes, most likely watching your favorite shows or movies cuddled up together on the couch with a blanket. You would get the snacks and he would put the movie/show on and wait for you to get back or sometimes if he’s feeling playful he will start the movie when you’re still getting the snacks, causing you to rush and possibly fall with the snacks going everywhere. you would glare at him while he just teases you and innocently asks what’s wrong.

• In the morning you are the one to wake up before him and have to weave your way out of his arms because the guy is clingy and will try to move closer to the warm as possible. You make drinks for both of you and go back to the bedroom and set yours and his down, most of the time waiting for him to wake up. 

• sometimes if either of you are feeling playful then one of you will wake the other up in some spontaneous and loud way. with one of you jumping 3 feet in the air and the other laughing their ass off on the ground.

• just for an example of that from both sides: Kokichi once woke up before you for once and he took this opportunity to prank you in order for you to wake up. He ended up their Bluetooth speakers around the room and tucked the sheets so your body would be unable to get up. Blasting an ear rape song once everything was set up, causing you to immediately jump out of your skin and nearly fall on the ground because of the tucked sheets with kokichi laughing his ass off and having trouble breathing. 

• after what he did, you decided to get revenge by waking up early and filling up a bucket with ice-cold water and give him the same treatment by putting studio headphones on him (queuing up some loud punk music that you like). once everything is ready you simultaneously blast the music and dump the ice water on him. long story short he ended up screaming because of the ice and music combo while death glaring you while trying to breathe again. 

• eventually after jokes or pranks escalate you call a truce because of how big and how many casualties to the house/apartment with you both not wanting to also hurt each other or ruin your relationship

• what is allowed is dragging one or two friends into the prank to help

• if you are singing or dancing and he sees, he will watch until you notice him or you stop. He will barge into the room and either bluntly tease you and try to fluster you as much as possible   
• OR he won't mention it for a while and will spontaneously bring it like it's no big deal causing you to become flustered and try to escape which he has grabbed you or will block the exit to see your reaction to the teasing.


End file.
